This invention relates to a chew toy and a process of making such a chew toy, and more specifically, to a multilayered or multicolored silicone chew toy and its manufacture.
Chew products such as chew toys are used for a variety of reasons. Animal chew products are for dogs, cats, birds, rodents, rabbits, and other pets or domesticated animals. There are infant or baby chewing toys too, such as those used by teething human infants.
Chew products provide oral care and hygiene benefits. Chewing on chew toys provide the beneficial action of the tugging and pressure on the teeth and gums that serve to toughen the gums and clean the teeth for a continuously healthy mouth. Chew toys can help prevent tartar and plaque build-up on the teeth. This helps diminish bad breath, keeps teeth whiter, and reduces the risk of potentially serious dental problems.
Chewing on chew toys also provides behavioral benefits by stimulating activity and exercising the mouth and jaw. Chew toys can prevent pets from chewing on furniture or shoes in the household or other destructive activity. For puppies and human infants, chewing on chew toys can also help relieve teething pain and stimulate the growth of adult teeth.
Further, vinyl and latex toys are potential safety hazards, easily torn apart and pieces swallowed, with potential for heavy metals in the material or decorations. Rubber toys have a potent rubber smell and taste that many dogs do not like.
Therefore, there is a need for improved chew products.